The Battle of a Lifetime
by lilprincess12186
Summary: Harry's in his 7th year. Sirius and Remus are also big characters in the story. Wish I could say more, but it would ruin the story. Please r/r!
1. Just Like it Used to Be

Disclaimer: The only thing that is mine is the plot. J.K. Rowling owns everything else.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Just Like It Used to Be  
  
Harry Potter was sitting in the Three Broomsticks drinking butter beer with Remus Lupin and his godfather, Sirius Black. The three of them spent a lot of time together now, especially since Sirius' name had been cleared because Peter Pettigrew had been found and given a truth potion, so he told the whole story about what really happened the night James and Lily Potter were killed. It was now Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts and they were busy making plans on what they would do once Harry graduated.  
  
"We should travel around the world and see all of the countries!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
Remus, being the more level headed one, replied, "What about Harry's training to be an Aura? He should get started right away."  
  
"He can start when we get back. We'll only be gone for a year or two," Sirius said, mumbling during the part about being away for two years.  
  
Harry finally spoke up, "Come one, Remus. It'll be fun! We woild have nothing to worry about!"  
  
"Yeah! We could go see the sites, meet girls, and get bloody drunk! Oops! Maybe I should've have mentioned the getting drunk part. Forget I even said that," Sirus said hopefully.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why Lily and James made you Harry's godfather. You're not very responsible," Remus sighed, "But I will consider the trip around the world."  
  
"Blimey," Sirius said laughing, "sometimes I feel like my parents are here when I'm with you, Remus." After that, they laughed for the rest of the time. They were telling each other jokes and just having an overall good time.  
  
Indeed, this is how most of their time was spent. To Remus and Sirius, it felt like it was when they were still in Hogwarts. With Harry being so much like both of his parents, it even felt as if James and Lily were there, too. To them, it was just like it used to be.  
  
A/N - Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise my next one will be longer. Anyway, please review. I'll take suggestions, too, if you have any. 


	2. No Joke

Disclaimer: The only thing that is mine is the plot. J.K. Rowling owns everything else.  
  
Chapter 2 ~ No Joke  
  
The three of them left the Three Broomsticks and were still laughing when they were walking in the streets of Hogsmeade. The streets were very crowded since all of the students in Hogwarts who were 3rd years and up were allowed to go to Hogsmeade that weekend.  
  
Desperate to get out of the crowds, Harry said, "Why don't we stop by 'The Joke's On You'?"  
  
"Isn't that the Weasley twins' shop?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah. They must be making a lot of money today. Their store is a big hit at Hogwarts. Well, maybe not all of Hogwarts, just the students. The teachers aren't thrilled with all of the items made to play jokes on teachers. I can't blame them, though. Some of the tricks have been dangerous," Harry said trying to sound sympathetic for them, but unable to get rid of the smirk on his face.  
  
Sounding worried, Remus asked, "What do you mean that some of them have been dangerous?"  
  
"Take this for example. They've got pieces of parchment that if a teacher tries to mark something wrong on it, it'll bite them. That's my personal favorite. I've been getting a lot less things marked wrong on my tests and homework," laughed Harry.  
  
"I always knew I liked those kids," Sirius said, joining Harry laughing.  
  
"What does Dumbledore do about this?" Remus asked.  
  
"Nothing! Ok, well, he does do something. He laughs at it! He says that the teachers need more of a sense of humor."  
  
"That's Dumbledore for ya. Always a joker at heart," Sirius said still laughing.  
  
Finally, they arrived at "The Joke's On You". Harry was right; the store was packed with Hogwarts students. After a while, the students finished their shopping, so Harry, Remus, and Sirius were able to go and greet Fred and George.  
  
"Hey Harry! What brings you here? Need more of the biting parchment?" Fred asked.  
  
"No, I've got a pretty big stock at home. We just came to say hi," replied Harry. "Is Ron here by any chance?"  
  
"Actually, he is. He's in the back checking what we need to make more of. I think Hermione is back there, too," George said.  
  
"Ok. Mind if I go back there to say hi?"  
  
"No problem, Harry. Just don't steal anything," George said laughing.  
  
As Harry was walking to the back of the store, he heard Sirius ask the twins if they could show him some of their new jokes.  
  
Better not take anything from Sirius, Harry thought.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Ron and Hermione said in unison.  
  
"Hey guys! Got anything really cool back here?"  
  
"Not really. It's just the same stuff my brother's keep out there. Except for this," while saying that, Ron held up what appeared to be a crystal ball.  
  
"What does it do?" Harry asked.  
  
"That's what we've been trying to figure out," Hermione sounding a little upset with the fact that she wasn't able to do something.  
  
"Let me see it," Harry said. He couldn't figure out how to get it to work, so he brought it to the front of the shop to ask Fred and George how to get it to work.  
  
"Oh, that doesn't really do anything," George replied when Harry asked.  
  
"We tried to get it to tell a person what kind of joke they should play on a person, but it never worked," said Fred lowering his head when he came to the point of them not being able to get it to work.  
  
"What was the person supposed to do to get it to work?" Harry asked.  
  
"They would have to trace their initials on it with their finger," replied Fred. After Fred said this, Harry traced his initials on it. Much to everyone's surprise, something began to happen. The crystal ball became very cloudy and then in a very loud voice said, "The battle that will change your life is coming soon, Harry Potter. It is you who will affect who lives and who dies."  
  
Harry dropped the crystal ball and it shattered. Remus and Sirius, seeing how upset he looked, rushed over to him to make sure he was ok.  
  
"That wasn't funny!" yelled Sirius.  
  
"We didn't know that would happen!" exclaimed Fred.  
  
"Honestly! It never worked before!" shouted George.  
  
Harry, still a bit shaken up, said, "I want to leave."  
  
As Sirius, Remus, and Harry went to leave, Fred and George were still apologizing, but Harry didn't say anything to them. He wasn't mad at them, he knew they would never play a joke like that on him, but he wanted to leave as quickly as possible. As he went to open the door, he noticed Hedwig on a bench holding a letter for him. For Hedwig to come out during the day, Harry knew the note was important. 


	3. Always Willing

Disclaimer: The only thing that is mine is the plot. J.K. Rowling owns everything else.  
  
1 Chapter 3 ~ Always Willing  
  
Harry took the note from Hedwig and gave her a pat on the head. Then, he read the note aloud:  
  
Harry-  
  
Come to my office as soon as you can. Bring Remus  
  
and Sirius with you.  
  
-Professor Dumbledore  
  
They all paused for a moment, staring at the letter.  
  
"I wonder what he wants," Ron said, breaking the silence.  
  
"I'm not sure, but it sounds important," Remus said, "We better go now. We'll see you guys later. Bye!"  
  
Everyone said their goodbyes and the trio made their way back to Hogwarts. All three were quiet, each wondering what Dumbledore wanted. After the whispered the password ("Pish Posh") at the stature leading to Dumbledore's office, they walked up the stairway and found Dumbledore sitting at his desk. Harry could tell by the expression on his face that this was not going to be a pleasant visit.  
  
"Thank you for coming so quickly," said Dumbledore, trying to put a smile on his face to lighten the mood.  
  
"We came as soon as we got the note. What happened?" Remus said.  
  
"Well, I guess there is no easy way to say this. It's Voldemort, he's back. Unfortunately, he's started to kill again. The Ministry is hiding the deaths from the newspapers and is saying that these deaths have nothing to do with Voldemort. I, however, know in my gut that it's him."  
  
"Then it's him. We trust your gut, Professor. We'll do anything we can to help you," replied Sirius immediately.  
  
"I had a feeling you would be willing to help. Now, I would fully understand if you refuse to do what I am going to ask you to do. So there is no pressure on you to accept the challenge."  
  
"Just tell us what you want us to do and we'll do it, we'll do anything," Harry said with a fire in his eyes. He knew that this would be his chance to get revenge on Voldemort for killing his parents.  
  
"I was wondering if you three would be willing to battle him. I would go myself, but I want to make sure that Hogwarts is protected."  
  
"Of course!" shouted Harry, "We'll go immediately!"  
  
"NO!!" Sirius shouted even louder than Harry had, "Harry will not go! Only Remus and myself will go."  
  
"What do you mean I won't go?!? I am going. I want to help!" Harry was thoroughly annoyed. He didn't understand why Sirius did not want him to go.  
  
"Its too dangerous! You might get killed!" Sirius said, trying to calm Harry down.  
  
"He's right, Harry. We don't want you to get hurt," joined in Remus.  
  
"And you two won't get hurt?! You're going to need all the help you can get! I'm coming. I don't care what you say!"  
  
"You will care what I say and you're not coming!! As your godfather, I am telling you that you are not allowed to go!"  
  
This shocked Harry. Never had Sirius told him what he could or could not do. He especially had never yelled at him like he was at the present moment.  
  
Harry did not know what to do. He wanted to get revenge. In a way, he needed to get revenge. "Please, Sirius," he began, "let me come. I need to do this. I need revenge for what he did to my family. Please!"  
  
Remus, seeing the pleading look in Harry's eyes, took Sirius aside and said, "Let him help, Sirius. He needs to do this. He's right."  
  
Sirius had always trusted Remus' opinion and he did now. "Fine. Harry, you can come, but if it gets too dangerous and I tell you to leave, you leave. Agreed?"  
  
"Fine," Harry replied.  
  
"Then I guess its time I prepare you three," Dumbledore said. He then told them where to find Voldemort and everything he thought may help them. After awhile, he said, "There is nothing more I can say or do to help you. It is up to you now. Good luck!"  
  
The trio then left his office and went to fight the battle of their lives. 


	4. The Battle

Disclaimer: The only thing that is mine is the plot. J.K. Rowling owns everything else.  
  
1 Chapter 4 ~ The Battle  
  
As they made their way to where Voldemort was hiding, Harry had many questions in his head. Was he going to live through this? What was going to happen to Sirius and Remus? What is it going to be like after the battle? Then he reached the questions that bothered him the most. Would all the people that Voldemort killed come back to life? Would his parents be alive again? He didn't have much time to think about this though because Sirius put his hand out to stop him from walking any further.  
  
"He's right up there," Sirius said looking at a hill. Harry followed Siruis' gaze and saw Voldemort. Harry tried not to show how scared he was, but obviously he hadn't because Remus asked,  
  
"You sure you want to do this Harry? You don't have to."  
  
"I'm ok. I'm going to do this."  
  
"Ok, here's the plan," Sirius began, "Voldemort is practically immortal. The only way that we may kill him is if we all say the curse that kills together. We may have to repeat it, so be ready. Lets try to sneak up behind him. Be as quiet as possible. It'll be much easier if he doesn't see us."  
  
With that being said, they began to make their way up the hill, being as quiet as possible. For what seemed like ages, they climbed the hill. Finally, they were just in reach of the top and were going to begin to pull themselves up.  
  
"Did you actually think that I wouldn't notice three people climbing the hill that I am on?" hissed a voice that sent chills up Harry's spine. He looked up to see who the owner of the voice was, praying that it wasn't whom his gut knew it was. When he looked up, he saw the face of none other than Voldemort himself. Voldemort grabbed him by the hair, as well as Sirius and Remus, and pulled them up onto the top of the hill with him.  
  
"Let us go!!!" screamed Remus.  
  
"As you wish," replied Voldemort with a smirk on his face. He then dropped them and listened with delight as he heard the thuds from their bodies hitting the floor. When they stood up, he began to speak again.  
  
"My, my, my. this picture looks oddly familiar. The only thing missing is a red head. If there was one here, I would be able to say that it was Remus, Sirius, James, and Lily again. You really do look like your father, Harry. You look exactly the same except for your eyes. Those are your mother's. You should've seen the fear in her eyes the night I killed your parents. Oh, it was so splendid. Then, to hear her beg me to spare you, that gave me even more delight. My one major regret about that night, besides not killing you, is that I killed them quickly. I should have tortured them. I should have let them feel pain. Well, what's done is done. I guess to make up for not torturing that night; I'll have to torture you even more than I would normally torture a person.  
  
At this point, Sirius stepped in front of Harry to protect him. "Don't you dare touch a hair on his head even!"  
  
"Oh, stop it! You're making this too much fun!" Voldemort then put the Cruciatus curse on Sirius. Sirius screamed from the pain. His scream was deafening. Both Remus and Harry rushed forward to try to help Sirius.  
  
"Feeling left out, are we?" laughed Voldemort. "Don't worry, I'll let you join in, too!" Suddenly, Harry and Remus, too, felt the pain of the Cruciatus curse. Harry couldn't take the pain.  
  
"STOP!!!!!!!" Harry screamed as loud as he possibly could. Surprisingly, Voldemort stopped, but only on Harry.  
  
"Not enjoying our little game? Lets try something different." Using his wand, Voldemort then lifted up Harry and slammed him into a rock, repeatedly. Harry could taste the blood in his mouth and feel it flowing profusely from all of the cuts on his body.  
  
Sirius could not take Harry getting hurt so much. He had promised Lily and James that he would protect Harry, and he wasn't going to let them down.  
  
"Stop, please stop!" Sirius heard Harry cry.  
  
"Help me! Someone, help me!" Harry cried just a few moments later.  
  
Sirius had heard enough. Even though he was still under the Cruciatus curse, he knew he had to help Harry, who was still being slammed into the rock and had bleeding cuts and large bruises covering his whole body. With all his might, Sirius lunged at Voldemort. Voldemort, not expecting anyone to attack him since both Remus and Sirius were under the Crucio curse, fell when Sirius hit him. All spells were broken.  
  
"Harry, get out of here," Sirius yelled, "NOW!!"  
  
Harry struggled to his feet. He then heard Sirius scream, "Remus, the curse. now!"  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Harry heard them both yell. He turned to see if it had worked, but realized it hadn't. He knew he had to help.  
  
"Remus, again!" This time, Harry joined them in yelling, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
The next few seconds went very slowly to Harry. He turned to watch Voldemort to see if the spell had worked, but instead watched in horror as Voldemort also shouted, "Avada Kedavra," with his wand pointed at Sirius.  
  
Oh, God! Not Sirius! Harry though. Not realizing what he was doing, he took whatever strength he had left and jumped in front of Sirius.  
  
"NO!!!!" Sirius screamed as the curses from Harry's and Voldemort's wand hit each other.  
  
A/N - I'm trying to upload a chapter everyday, so keep checking back. By the way, be sure to read Chapter 6 when it comes out. It has a big surprise! 


	5. Please, Not Again!

Disclaimer: The only thing that is mine is the plot. J.K. Rowling owns everything else.  
  
Chapter 5 ~ Please, Not Again!  
  
The force of the impact threw Harry back. Sirius ran to Harry's body.  
  
"Harry? Harry, do you hear me?" Sirius pleaded as he held Harry's body in his arms. "Remus, where are you? Get over here!"  
  
Remus ran over. "I was checking to see what happened to Voldemort."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He's dead. We killed him."  
  
Sirius didn't know how to respond. They had gotten what they wanted, but his godson wasn't responding. "Remus, what's wrong with him? He's not waking up!"  
  
"I'm not sure exactly. Let me see him."  
  
"No! I'm not letting go of him. He needs me! Oh God, please don't let him die. Please!"  
  
"Sirius, calm down! Just let me see him and maybe I can help!"  
  
Reluctantly, Sirius handed over Harry's body to Remus. Sirius just broke down and cried. "It's all my fault! He tried to protect me when I should have been protecting him. He can't be dead, Remus! I can't have a person I care about die! Not again!"  
  
"Sirius, he's not dead, but he's not in good condition. We got to get him to the hospital wing and quick! Help me pick him up."  
  
They both carried his body back to Hogwarts. When they reached there, Dumbledore was waiting for them.  
  
"Oh my! Poppie, take him right away! He's needs a lot of help," then seeing Sirius' reluctancy to leave Harry alone, he added, "Remus and Sirius, you two may go up with them."  
  
"Thank you sir," Sirius said as he made his way past Dumbledore.  
  
They weren't allowed to be with Harry for about and hour or two. Madam Pomfrey explained that he needed major medical attention and that it would be easier to give it to him if Sirius and Remus were not in the way. The second they were allowed to see him, they ran into his room and sat down by his bed.  
  
"How is he, Madam Pomfrey?" Sirius asked.  
  
"He was pretty badly hurt. He lost a lot of blood and was given a concussion, but I'll think he'll be ok."  
  
"Thank God," Remus sighed. Just then Dumbledore walked in.  
  
Putting his hand on Sirius' shoulder, he said, "You know, James and Lily would be very grateful of you. You did just as you said you would, you protected their son."  
  
"Oh yeah, I did such a great job. He only almost got killed, but I still did a great job," Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
"Trust me, Sirius. They're very grateful."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Just trust me. I know."  
  
Sirius dropped the subject then because he noticed that Harry was wincing in his sleep. "Madam Pomfrey, what's happening?"  
  
"Nothing much. He's probably reliving what he just went through. It's not uncommon for this to happen. I'll give him something to calm him down," she said as she went to get the medicine.  
  
Mrs. Pomprey was right, Harry was reliving what had happened. He saw Remus and Sirius screaming with him, "Avada Kedavra," and then she saw Voldemort screaming it also. Oh, God! Harry thought, Sirius!  
  
"Sirius!!??" Harry screamed as he shot up in bed. He shot up so suddenly that Mrs. Pomprey dropped the medicine she was about to give him. Sirius immediately jumped up when Harry screamed his name.  
  
"You're alright," he exclaimed happily, "You're alright!"  
  
"Same goes for you," Harry said weakly, "I thought you died. I thought that I hadn't jumped in time."  
  
"You did. And I could've killed you for what you had done! You nearly got yourself killed! Whatever happened to you leaving when I told you to?"  
  
Tears welled up in Harry's eyes, "I thought you were going to die! I didn't know what to do, except to interfere. Speaking of me interfering, why didn't I get killed? Oh my God! Did Voldemort get killed?"  
  
"You didn't die because your wand in a way protected you. Since Voldemort's wand was the brother to your wand, the spell didn't work properly. However, Voldemort got hit my Sirius' and Remus' curse plus the rebound from his own wand, so he was killed."  
  
"Oh," said Harry sadly.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry? He's gone. You got the revenge you wanted," said Remus cheerfully.  
  
"I know, but I guess I was half hoping that my parents would be brought back to life once he died," then, looking around the room, he continued, "but I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Don't worry, Harry. I think you'll find life with Voldemort gone much to your liking," Dumbledore said. He then felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
A/N - Just one more chapter to go, but be sure to read it! There's a huge surprise. I may even put it up today if enough people ask for it. I hope you like it so far! 


	6. A Home Of His Own

Disclaimer: The only thing that is mine is the plot. J.K. Rowling owns everything else.  
  
1 Chapter 6 ~ A Home Of His Own  
  
Sirius stood up with his eyes wide open. "Bloody hell, my eyes must be deceiving me!"  
  
Harry, not understanding why Sirius was behaving the way he was, turned to look where Sirius was looking. When he turned around, he saw standing there a woman with red hair and green eyes, and a man with his arm around her with glasses and messy black hair.  
  
"Mum?.. Dad?" Harry asked with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, Harry!!!" none other than Lily Potter exclaimed. She then threw her arms around him and cried. "I've been waiting to put my arms around you for so long, Harry. For too long I had to wait."  
  
Then James Potter stepped in. He, too, had tears in his eyes. "Mind if I join in hugging my son?"  
  
"Oh James, of course not!" The whole family was hugging, but Sirius was still standing there with his mouth open.  
  
"What the.. I don't.. How did this happen?" Sirius finally stammered out.  
  
"Don't ask now, Sirius. Join in the festivities. Tonight, not only did you get back your godson, but you also gained back your two best friends. Questioning is not needed, only thanks." Dumbledore so wisely said.  
  
Just then, James stood up and looked at Sirius. Sirius was now allowing the tears to flow freely. "Prongs? Is that really you?"  
  
"Yeah Si, it's really me!" Sirius looked at him and threw his arms around him in a friendly hug.  
  
"Ya have now idea how much I missed you, ya old chap!" Sirius exclaimed, "You have no idea."  
  
"Si?" a low voice called from behind James.  
  
"Oh my God! Lily! I always thought of you as my little sister. When you died, a part of me went with you!" Sirius cried and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Oh Sirius. I missed you, too. And by the way, we are grateful of you protecting Harry the way you did."  
  
Sirius looked at Dumbledore. "I told you to trust me!" Dumbledore simply said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
By now, everyone in the room was crying, including Mrs. Pomprey, but they were tears of joy. They took many pictures together and James and Lily began to catch up on things with Harry. Sirius and Remus were also sitting there talking. James was really interested in what mischief Harry got into with the invisibility cloak. They looked like a truly happy family.  
  
Just then, Sirius stood up and said, "So Remus, how does that trip around the world sound to you know?"  
  
Harry, Sirius and Remus laughed. "Sounds like something we all deserve," Remus replied. And with that, they began they're lives as a family again. Harry had what he always wanted, a family.  
  
A/N - Well, that's all folks. I hope you enjoyed it. I think it came out pretty good. Please review. I really would like to know what you think. Toodlez! 


End file.
